


Cat&Dog

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 盐和笃⚠️校园paro三角恋爱短打
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 10





	Cat&Dog

地板和篮球接触的声音非常清脆，弹跳带来的回音充斥着整条不怎么宽的走廊，身后即使隔着一个楼梯口也听的清楚男孩们的打闹声，到这里了就只剩下两个人。

罗渽民漫不经心地控制着掌心的篮球，涣散的视线下意识跟着拿了两个球的李帝努，今天他俩都穿了白色背心打球，这背心也基本上大部分被汗液浸透，只有衣摆的边角那块儿还算干净。

嗯，白色背心被汗打湿之后好透。

半透明布料贴着纹理分明的背肌线条，因为从小到大也看了不知道多少回了，罗渽民的眼神也仅仅只清明一瞬又陷入了发愣中。

“吱——呀——”

铁门被划拉开的刺耳声音让罗渽民一下子回了神，他皱起眉不满地把篮球直接丢进器材室里，快步走了进去，伸手拉起背心衣摆擦着已经快滑进眼睛的汗水。

“不是我说，这破门真的应该修一下，就算是为了莘莘同学们的耳朵着想———”

一点贴上他腹部的滚烫热度打断了罗渽民的话，他卡壳了一下后放下罩着头的衣摆朝前看去，李帝努正把食指指腹按在他肚子上。

“是莘莘学子。嗯……我们渽民也有腹肌了呢。”李帝努微微眯着眼睛，仿佛想要努力看清楚隔了还有点距离的肌肉线条，这么皱着眉头却莫名让他眼角那颗泪痣显得清晰。

罗渽民也这么觉得，所以他随心所欲地伸手去摸自家竹马的眼角。

李Jeno好好看。他这样想。

李帝努乖巧地放下了手，甚至还把脸凑近了一些方便罗渽民抚摸。薄薄的嘴唇轻抿了下，又下意识看向了罗渽民的唇。

好的，又没涂唇膏。

两人的距离已经很近了，偏偏没有一个人在意两股热度的交汇。罗渽民指尖轻轻刮蹭着那颗泪痣，注意力被全盘吸引，所以还没来得及反应就被李帝努凑上来吻住了。

李帝努总喜欢像狗狗一样舔他的唇瓣，这里也要舔那里也要舔，边边角角的地方都不放过，好像把自己当成罗渽民的润唇膏了似的，然后润完了唇就会朝着里面进去，一点儿没把自己当外人。

“李帝…努…唔。”罗渽民当然推得开他，毕竟天天打篮球的肌肉也不是白练的。可是唇舌交缠的滋味太过美妙，李帝努又是一贯的侵略者姿态，只想着往里一点、再往里一点，好像要把他整个人吞下去似的。溢出的津液来不及吸吮，只好顺着罗渽民嫣红的唇角滑落，与汗水融为一体。

“哥哥不热吗？”熟悉的甜奶音在不远处响起，罗渽民半睁了眼朝外瞥去，站在门口不知道看了多久的人除了他们的小宝贝钟辰乐还能有谁。他朝乐乐招了招手，正好有一缕阳光从他头顶的窗户里泄进来，本来就白得发光的小孩沐浴在阳光里倒是真的白到反光。

“你染头发啦？”罗渽民推开了李帝努，吸了两口气才抬手揉揉钟辰乐柔软的发丝，深栗色的发间穿梭着修长的手指，带来一种莫名的美感。

“哥哥不是也染了吗？娜娜哥哥。”钟辰乐牵了牵李帝努的手，放低了让罗渽民摸头，还是百思不得其解教导主任怎么就放过了他家哥哥这一头粉色头发。

算了，想不通就不想。

“乐乐也要亲。”

罗渽民勾着小猫咪尖尖的下巴，嘴唇凑近了贴上去，两人的唇形意外地能贴合到不剩一丝缝隙。然后罗渽民退开，李帝努也俯身在钟辰乐唇瓣上轻贴了贴，结果被猫挠了一抓。

“我不要这个！我要你们两个那样深一点的！”钟辰乐炸毛起来，他最讨厌这两个哥哥在这种事情上区别对待，明明他们两个可以，轮到自己的就不行了吗？没有这种道理的。

“那乐乐选一个哥哥，只有一个哦。”罗渽民无奈地笑了笑，假装不经意地抛出选择题之后和李帝努对上眼，大狗狗似乎在笑他幼稚。

幼稚怎么了？等会儿没被乐乐选你别找我哭。

“唔…我……要渽民哥哥。”

yes。

罗渽民挑衅又得意地给李帝努递了个眼神，李帝努好笑地伸手按了按他被自己吮得鲜红的唇瓣，下一秒又被钟辰乐打开。

“渽民哥哥现在是我的！”仿佛为了验证他说的这句话似的，钟辰乐丝毫不管罗渽民这一身的汗，穿着洗的干干净净校服的小宝贝就这样扑进了罗渽民的怀抱，满身的皂角香和奶味让他舒服地埋进钟辰乐颈间吸了几口。

吸猫好快乐。

“呜……哥哥。”罗渽民扣着人腰把他往自己身上按，灵活的舌轻巧沿着钟辰乐口腔软壁扫荡，如小猫所愿亲深一点。和李帝努那种侵略派不一样，罗渽民喜欢黏糊糊的勾缠，把人搅得一团乱还喵呜喊着要，明明害羞得不行却还想望进他无端风流的桃花眼，只进几步就能引得对方赴汤蹈火。

罗老师，太强了。

李帝努简直想给自家竹马鼓鼓掌，内心却不由自主像罗渽民刚刚预料的那样泛起一丝酸味，狗狗耳无力耷拉下来。李帝努从背后环住钟辰乐亲他的耳尖，手臂还只能排在罗渽民手臂下面，毕竟先来后到。

“可以了可以了，是想在器材室里做爱吗你们两个。”罗渽民想退却被钟辰乐黏上来还要亲，抱着钟辰乐的李帝努顺势压过来，三人倒上垫子的时候李帝努的手就特别不小心地蹿进了罗渽民的衣服里，湿腻腻的皮肤被那滚烫温度一碰似乎又要开始流汗，如果李帝努的手能离他的胸远一点那他保证什么话都不说。

“重死了，起开起开。”罗渽民艰难地推着压在自己身上的两个人。

“也不是不行。”

“也不是不可以。”

几乎是异口同声的两人惊讶地看了看彼此，然后又同时用亮晶晶的眼神盯住了罗渽民，看得罗渽民脊背发麻，总觉得要是在这时候答应下来会发生一些让他后悔的事。于是他坚定地摇了摇头，态度之坚决让钟辰乐和李帝努扼腕。

最终是放课铃声打断了这一室的暧昧。李帝努把钟辰乐拦腰抱起，罗渽民终于能喘口气爬起来，他眼尖地看到钟辰乐的白色书包放在一边，于是带着几分调笑道：“哎呀，我们优等生乐乐是逃课出来的吗？”

钟辰乐霎时像是被捏住后颈的猫一样，乖乖巧巧地缩进校服衣领里，还嫌不够一样往李帝努怀里也缩了缩，“只是提前十分钟跑出来了…想哥哥。”

“想哪个哥哥。”李帝努抛出选择题真是百年难得一遇，不仅罗渽民遮不住惊讶的表情，就连钟辰乐也是吓了一跳。当事人李帝努还绷着一张脸假装不是他说的，被两道视线盯得实在扛不住才咳嗽两声，又颠了颠怀里的小猫咪。

“都想呀！想娜娜哥哥也想Jeno哥哥！最后一节不是体育课真讨厌。”钟辰乐委屈地嘟了嘟嘴，看得罗渽民没忍住又去贴了一下。

“去买汽水喝吧，我请客。”罗渽民笑眯眯地勾着李帝努和钟辰乐的脖子往外走，钟辰乐瞬间就忘记了刚才的委屈兴奋起来，“我要橘子汽水！”

“我想要可乐。”李帝努也转头过来道。

“好好好，都买都买。”

“渽民哥哥万岁！！”钟辰乐一蹦一跳地朝前跑去，似乎是想先他们一步找到饮料贩卖机。

“渽民……哥哥，万岁。”李帝努学着钟辰乐的叫法，眯起眼睛盯着罗渽民笑。

“你喊什么哥哥啊。”罗渽民抬手捏了捏自己微微发红的耳尖。


End file.
